Effects of Itachi
by InjuUchiha
Summary: Oh, Itachi. What has your crazy-ness brought about this time? Seems like hell for Deidara and Sasori now... Warning: Extreme Itachi OOCness


Konichiwa from me, Inju-chan, and one of me friends, Hatara-chan! (Firefly734) This is a collaboration fic we did; she gave me ideas, I strung them together and added details. So, yeah, it really is quite short, and it's complete crack, but I think you'll find it amusing. Oh, and I apologize if anyone takes offense to my view on Itachi!

* * *

"I love everyone! Kisame, give me a hug!"

The entirity of the Akatsuki slowly backed away from the crazed Uchiha Itachi. His nail polish was pink, the red clouds had been covered over with magenta ones, and he had rose-colored highlights in his otherwise black hair.

"What's gotten into him?" The long-haired blonde leaned to the side as he whispered to the red-head next to him. The only response he received was a shrug.

"Dei-chan!" Itachi called out, turning his focus from Kisame to Deidara. "Let me do your make-up, 'kay, Dei-chan? You'll look so pretty!"

Deidara ducked behind Sasori, watching Itachi's approach from over his shoulder. "Sasori-Danna, help me!" he hissed in his ear.

Sasori simply shrugged him off, with a simple command. "Run."

And so he did.

The blonde took off through the hide-out, trailed by Itachi. It wasn't long before they were running laps.

It was on the fourth time past the rest of the Akatsuki when Deidara was struck with an idea. Normally, he would have passed it off as idiotic; child's play. But then again, Itachi was not acting normally.

"Oh no! The floor is lava!"

Itachi yelped, leaping onto the nearest piece of furniture. He looked over his shoulder, his expression pitiful. "Kakuzu! I burned my feet and now I can't walk! Come heal them for me!"

Deidara looked back, struggling to surpress a laugh, as were a few others.

When Kakuzu simply stared at him, he turned to the others.

"Hidan?" A laugh.

"Zetsu?" Stare

"Konan-sama?!" Giggle.

Desperately, he turned to the red-head. "Sasori? Will you kiss my feet better?"

"There's only one person I kiss," Sasori replied, causing Deidara to blush.

"Danna!"

At this point, Itachi seemed to have realized that no one else was getting burned by the 'lava.' He touched one foot to the floor hesitantly, then the other, still ready to leap back onto the chair if he was burned.

Having realized Deidara's joke, Itachi bust out laughing, sauntering over to the blonde as he did so. Deidara backed away, but felt his back against the wall after only two steps.

"Dei-chan," Itachi crooned as he stood toe-to-toe with him, their faces dangerously close. "You have such pretty blue eyes. We need to bring them out with eye shadow and eye liner!"

"Back up, Uchiha." There was suddenly a kunai at Itachi's throat, Sasori at his back.

Itachi responded by turning around, still grinning. "Saso-chan! Would you like a makeover instead? I could make you look as pretty as me!"

"No."

"But...But I have glitter!" From somewhere deep within his Akatsuki cloak, Itachi produced a jar of purple glitter. He proceeded to open the jar, making to put some on his own face.

But, he had forgotten to re-seal his cloak, therefore he tripped over it, and the open jar of glitter flew through the air.

Managing to hit Sasori right in the face.

The now empty jar clattered to the ground. While Itachi leaned down to pick it up, horror-struck that his precious glitter was now gone, Sasori was looking at himself.

It was on his face, his clothes, and no doubt it was all in his hair.

Even Deidara couldn't surpress a laugh when he looked at Sasori, covered head to toe in purple glitter.

Sasori glared at the blonde, briskly walking up to him. He ran his fingers through his hair, before wiping them down the sides of Deidara's face and over his chest.

And then, there were _two_ purple glitter covered Akatsuki members.

While Deidara stared in astonishment at Sasori's actions, the red head looked him up and down. Somewhere, while running from Itachi, Deidara's cloak had come open and off, leaving him in the slim half-shirt, half-netting attire.

He grabbed Deidara's wrist, hauling him off down the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"Where are we going, Danna?"

"We have glitter all over our clothes and hair. We need to wash them and take a bath to get it all out."

"Huh? Oh...OH!"

* * *

Yep, so that's it! Short and sweet, but I hope you found it amusing!

Hatara-chan: This was fun writing but i really friggin want to sleep now...the waffel and typos werent enough

Inju-chan: Yes, that was dear Hatara and her horrible grammar. Anyway, now I guess we're off to bed, since _someone_ keeps complaining. *Glares*

Hatara-chan: she says my grammar is horrible! you should see her type!

Inju-chan: At least I go back and correct them. And I capitolize, as well, which you are sorely lacking. Well, we'll continue this argument in person, since I'm sure no one wants to listen to us. Good night, all my lovely readers!

P.S. An update to Management should be about soon, I just haven't had the inspiration to write.

'Till next time,

~Inju-chan (And Hatara-chan)


End file.
